


All those conversations are the secrets that I keep

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm feeling soft, married shirbert to soothe our souls, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Even after years of knowing each other, Gilbert still finds new things to love about Anne.//prompt: "Hi! Would you consider ‘you talk in your sleep’ as a shirbert prompt?"





	All those conversations are the secrets that I keep

For two months now, Anne and Gilbert had lived in marital bliss. Not having to say goodbye in the evening was perhaps the best part of it all, and Gilbert would often wake up in the morning with Anne’s hair tickling his neck where she was resting her head against his chest.

It still took him aback sometimes that this was real. So many times he would be afraid he’d dreamt it all, and he’d wake up as that 16 year old caught crushing on someone who wouldn’t give him the time of day. It certainly hadn’t been an easy road and no matter what he tried he couldn’t ever really get her out of his mind, even if he did try. How lucky he was that they’d figured it out, he couldn’t imagine waking up with anyone else beside him.

Even after all these years, he was still learning new things about her. New details and habits that made him fall in love even more - something he thought impossible. But Anne always was one to surprise him, even now.

One night he couldn’t sleep, his brain wouldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to do about one of his patients. Usually Anne was able to put his mind at rest, but sometimes there would be a patient that just left him so worried even Anne couldn’t help.

In the darkness, he glanced over at her peacefully asleep with her back to him and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him. He buried his head against her neck, trying to forget about everything apart from her. But he heard quiet mumbling.

“I have to get ready for the ball.”

He lifted his head, raising an eyebrow. “You have to get ready for a ball? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Those flowers would never work.”

“What flowers?” he laughed, rolling over so he was almost above her to see her face, but she was fast asleep.

Anne was clearly dreaming about planning some kind of party. Gilbert smiled to himself as he lay back down; even when she was asleep her imagination never stopped. His dreams were often so mundane, about going to work or visiting Bash and Mary, Green Gables. Nothing so fantastical as a ball.

This began to happen more and more, as Anne fell asleep before Gilbert leaving him awake and listening in to her dreams. He almost felt like he was trespassing somehow upon her private dreams, but more times than not she would excited tell him over breakfast of whatever crazy dream she had the night before.

She was in the middle of telling him the dream she had - planning a ball to celebrate Diana and Jerry's engagement ("They're not engaged though." Gilbert had tilted his head, taking a bite of toast. 

"But they  _ should  _ be." Anne had replied, "Her parents will come around one day.") when Gilbert brought up his new discovery.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

"What? No I don't."

He leaned on his arm, looking at her with the same eyes he'd looked at her with since they were kids, "How would you know? You're asleep.  _ I'm  _ the one who gets to listen to it, I even thought we were having a real conversation at first."

"I'm sorry if I keep you up. Guess you didn't know what you were getting yourself into." She laughed half-heartedly, feeling a little guilty.

But he reached across the table and took her hand in his, "No, I like it. When I can't sleep because I'm worrying over work, it somehow manages to keep my mind off that stuff. Plus, I like hearing your dreams. Your brain fascinates me."

She folded her arms, pulling her hand from his, "I'm glad I can provide amusement in my unconscious state!"

He laughed, standing up from the table so he could come around the back of her chair to wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "It's what makes you, you. I wouldn't change that for the world."

Whenever he said these things it sometimes caught her off guard. That there was someone who loved her for all these weird things she used to be so self conscious about. Gilbert had never been one to laugh at her, but instead supported and celebrated her weird quirks. So even when he told her that he felt he was lucky, she secretly thought that it was her who was the lucky one. Perhaps they were both lucky. Lucky that despite everything they had found each other in the end.

Gilbert could easily make a list of everything he loves about Anne, from the littlest of details like the way she sticks out her tongue when she concentrates really hard, or from the bigger things like her striking red hair or her passionate personality.

It was these little details, the little quirks that he loved so much. He would keep them close to his heart selfishly, something just for him that only he would know. 

**Author's Note:**

> (yes I used a One Direction lyric as the title in the year 2019)


End file.
